dmpwbsquickgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmpwb's Quick Games 6 : Final Destination 2
Prolouge * Everyone is honking and yelling at the people in front of them * * They are caught in a huge traffic jam * * Suddenly a huge gasoline truck come up and starts to leak * * Bonum throws his cigarete out the window and lits the gas on fire * * His car lights on fire and he is burnt to death * * His girl friend ( Color ) his best friend ( Lil ) start to slowly burn in the back seat * * Abline's car slowly starts to ctach on fire too and explodes killing her then ToP then Bob ( all in the same car ) * * Everyone gets outa their car and starts to run * * Gag gets trampled, then wow does, then violet * * Sai gets outa his car and his shirt gets caught on his car and it explodes killing him, then his car flies up in the air and kills Ryan * * Someone tries to back outa there without getting outa their car * * He runs over Lego, the Panda, then Kayle * * Tammy was in the car * * After he crashes the car, the airbag suffercates him * * I_Pull tries to get away from the chaos by climbing up in a tree * * He lifts Jurgen up, but after he does that a branch breaks and he falls and breaks his neck * * The tree lifts of fire, so Jurgen climbs higher to get away fro it, but shes not fast enough * * She lights on fire and jumps outa the tree * * She lands on 01 and lights him on fire too * * Jurgen burns to death and then does 01 * * Bcl gets outa his car and starts to run, but the tree falls over and squishes him * * Cool starts to cry and watches everyone die, then he turns around and gets hit by a car * ---- Cool : AHHHHHHHHH Bcl : JESUS DUDE WHAT !?!?... you fell asleep in the pasenger seat calm down... Cool : WE NEED TO RUN NOW Bcl : Ugh....... we cant really run in a car dude * He gives his a smug grin * Cool : This isnt funny, come on * Cool gets outa the car and runs * Bcl : UGH * Bcl follows him * * Since no one is in the car it hold up the traffic * * The rest of the gang forms an angry mob and follows Cool and Bcl, yelling at them for holding up the line up * Kayle : WTF DUDE ARE YOU DUMB !?!?!?! I_Pull : YEAH SERIOUSLY I HAVE TO GO TO AN APPOINTMENT IN LIKE AN HOUR Lil : SAME HERE * The group starts to yell at Bcl and Cool, untill they hear a explosion..... * * Everyone looks at Cool * Color : How did you.... know it was gonna....... * Everyone gets woozy from the smell of burning gas and collapses * ( DIRECTLY AFTER THIS SCENCE THEY WAKE UP IN THE HOSTPITAL AND THE GAME CONTINUES FROM THERE ) The List bonum colorlover and lilsaiz Abeline ToPdOg bobbert1000 gaga4andrew wowjj Violet101 XSaiX ryan47 legobatman3609 pandaluver333 kaylee21 Tammy214 I_PullDaStrings Juergen 01Gohan bclrockschamp cooldude70 Dead bonum Bonum was the first one to die after no one saved him from being squished by a man hole, in the hostpital in round 1.. colorlover She was the second 1 to die after people chose to save Lil instead of her, he got sucked into a woodwork saw in the school on round 1. Abeline Abline died after she got stuck in the round 1 school fire and she burnt to death after no one saved her. ToPdOg Top died after being decapatated by a sunroof in cool's van in round 1. gaga4andrew Gaga died after the group decided to save Bob, she was Bob's replacement and she was crushed by a chandeler, in Wow's house ( round 1 ). Violet101 Violet died in Wow's house in round 1, after the group saved Wow and Violet was his replacement. She fell in a pizza oven. XSaiX Sai died after Kaylee dropped a grenade in Cool's Van when they were getting out to go to the Aquarium, in round 1. ryan47 Ryan died in the round 1 Aquarium after he ffell into the shark tank. legobatman3609 When the group decided to take the elevator ( at the round 1 Aquarium ) Lego's head got caught and like ToP he was decapatated. Though he was decapatated by elevator doors, instead of a sunroof. pandaluver333 After refusing to let Ricky rape her, she got stabbed in the chest and died in the round 1 Jail. Tammy214 After Kayle cheated death he got hit by a car to take her place, in the round 1 Jail ( well not in the jail, it was right after they escaped... so like where the Jail and the open road meet ). Juergen Even though Jurgen was a tremndious help with making and maintaining the order. Though she died after I_Pull cheated death as well, Jurgen was killed when a vulture dropped her from an amazing height in round 1 on the open road. bclrockschamp After he was splashed in the face with hot fondue he fell of a hill billys tuck and got hit by another car on the open road round 1. He died after he was 01's replacement. lilsaiz Lil was up for elimination for the second death, but people chose to save him over color. Though he later died in the round 2 open when he got stuck on a truck that drove off a cliff. He was Cool's replacement . bobbert1000 Bob was the 2nd person saved, after ther gang decided to let him live in Wow's house. Though he later died when he was trammpled by a pack of wild boar in the round 2 open road. wowjj Wow almost died in his own house, when he nearly fell into his pizza oven. Though luckly his friends saved him and Violet died in his place, but he later died anyways when the train driver didnt see him and ran him over in then round 2 train tracks. kaylee21 Kayle had an interseting journey...... After being forcefully raped by Ricky in jail, she cheated death for that second, but was also responsible for Sai's after she let loose a grenade in Cool's Van. Though latern death caught up with her in round 2 when she died by falling lugage. 01Gohan He got fairly far even though he was inactive. He was suppose to die in round 1, but he cheated death and Bcl took his place. Though he later died when the gang decided to save I_Pull for the second time ( making him a finalist, the only one actually ) and as his replacement he died when he could make the jump between the train carts. cooldude70 Cool is proably my biggest fan.... he read all my wikis and knew everything about my past games... This was his first game, and he almost won. Even though he past round 1 ( Lil took his place ) and was the last death in the game he got so close to winning, but atleast he got on a wiki and got in the conclusion scence. He eventually died on the round 2 train ( the last death ) after the cart he was on exploded. Survivors I_PullDaStrings I_Pull found out the death order with probably the fastest time ever.... after just 3 deaths he figured out the pattern, but he couldnt of found the list without Jurgens help. He had a close call after almost dying on the open road, but after he cheated death his good friend Jurgen took his place. Also he cheated death again and 01 took his place. He was also the only survivor. Pattern Ideas Colour Level Cooldude thought it might be by colour level, but after abline died it messed up their theory. Last First Last Bob thought this was some kinda pattern lol idk what he was talking about but i put it anyways. Karma Juergen thought that it might be by karma. Games Lil was thinking it might be the same as the FD 1 pattern. Newer Wow thought that the pattern might be made by how new you were to the game. Pattern The pattern was the number of friends you had. I_Pull figured out this pattern suprisingly fast after just the 3rd death, but with Jurgen hapling make the list, they cheated death multiple times. Places Hospital Everyone woke up here after surviving a car crash. Only 1 person died here. Bonum was squished by an airborne man hole cover. School Eventually they had to return back to school. Only 2 people died here, Color and Abline. Color was chopped up by a saw and Abline burnt to death. Cool's Van They were trying to drive tp Wow's house. One 1 person, ToP died here after he was decapatated by the sun roof. Wow's House When they finally arrived they didnt stay long at all. The only 2 people to die here was Gaga and Violet, who died of a chandeler and a pizza oven. The Aquarium The gang decided to take a little trip to the Aquarium to releve some stress. But the stress only continued aftern the lost 3 more friends and went to Jail. The people that died here we Sai, Ryan and Lego, by grenades, sharks and elevator doors. Jail After being framed by death, the group went to Jail where they met their good friend Ricky. 2 people died here, and i person was raped. Panda died after refusing to be raped, and Kayle let him to save her life. But after they got outa Jail Tammy was hit by a car. Open Road After the group escaped from Jail they got lost in an abbandonded road in the dessert. 4 people died here ( the most deadly place ) Jurgen, Bcl, Lil and Bob died here. This is where the end of round 1 and the beggining of round 2 met. They died from anywhere between, vultures, to fondue, to cliffs to wild boars. Train Tracks The group came here after finaly hitching a decent ride. Only 1 person ( Wow ) died here after being hit by a train. But luckly that after he was ran over the train stopped and let the reast of the team on. Train This was the last location before the end of the game. The last 3 people died here before I_Pull was crowned the solo survivor. The last people toc die here was Kayle, 01 and Cool. They died by falling lugage, huge gaps and a big ass explosion. Deaths Man hold cover Bonum was squished by this after no one chose to save him at the hospital, round 1. Woodshop saw Color was sucked into the saw after people chose to kill her over Lil, in the round 1 school. Windows Fire After the gang tried to escape from the burning school, Abline got stuck and she burnt to death in the school, round 1. Sun roof When the gang was in Cool's Van ( round 1 ) they went though a car was.... The roof got stuck and it began to fill up with water, ToP put his head up though the sunroof to get a breathe of fresh air, but the roof closed itself and cut off his head. Chandeler Gaga was crushed by this in Wow's house, in round 1 after she was Bob's replacement. Pizza Oven Wow was suppose die by falling in a pizza oven, but after the group chose to save him, Violet died in his place in round 1. Grenade Kayle dropped a grenade in in the Aquarium of round 1 and killed Sai. Sharks After Ryan was trying to get the attention of the sharks with a sandwich, he fell into the shark tank and became the sandwich in the round 1 Aquarium. Elevator Doors When the group decided to go see the top part of the Aquarium ( round 1 ), Lego got decapatated, and when the elevator reached the top and lego was found dead, the remaining player looked like they killed him and they went to Jail. Ricky's Knife In the round 1 Jail after the group refused to be raped by Ricky, he decided to stab Panda. Random Guys Car After Kayle ( partialy ) let Ricky rape her she cheated death and as soon as they got outa Jail, Tammy became her replacement and got hit by a car ( in round 1 ). Vulture After the group chose to save I_Pull from getting hit by a car ( on the open road, round 1 ) Jurgen was his replacement, after a vulture picked her up, flew her high up and dropped her. Fondue After being picked up by a hill billy on the open road, round 1. Bcl was making fondue in the back of the hill billys truck when it spilled on his face and he fell of the truck and got nhit by another car. Origanaly 01 was supposed to die but Bcl died as his replacement. Cliff After the gang decided to save Cool, Lil was put up for a replacement. This was the first death of round 2... The hill billy driver drove off a cliff killing himself and Lil. Wild Boars Right before the group hitched a ride on a new car ( going to the train station ) they were being chased by wild boars. After no one helped him Bob died in the round 2 open road. Train After the gang reached the train track. Wow went to go wave it down, but after the driver didnt see him he was ran over in round 2. Lugage After the gang came on the train, they decided to take a seat, but Kayle sat right under an unstudy shelf with heavy lugage that squished her to death in round 2. Huge Gap After I_Pull was saved for the second time, 01 took his place for death... When the trains carts detatched he tried to jump, but didnt go far enough and fell between the gaps and got ran over ( round 2 ). Explosion This was the last death of round 2 and the game, after Cool didnt have the courage to make the jump, he stayed on the lone train cart that later exploded. Epilouge ( THIS WAS THE SCENCE DIRECTLY AFTER KAYLE WAS SQUISHED BY THE LUGGAGE ON THE TRAIN ) * The group hears the train disconnecting * * They run out to the outside of the train * * I_Pull jumps to the other side * I_Pull : HURRY 01 YOU HAVE TO JUMP 01 : Idk if I........ I just dont........ WHATEVER * 01 tries to jump but falls between the cracks of the trains and gets crushed * Cool : OH GOD NO * I_Pull looks at Cool * Cool : NO WAY..... ugh ill just wait maybe a new train will co- * BOOM the train cart that Cool was on explodes * * I_Pull starts to cry.... hes all alone * ---- * I_Pull wakes up later and sees Aero looking at him ( Aero never joined the game i just brought him into the story since he was the FD 1 winner ) * Aero : Hey bud...... let me guess you came here to escape death * I_Pull looks at him amazed * Aero : Im gonna tell you a story * Aero tells I_Pull about how he beat death * I_Pul : WOW THATS AMAZING * Aero looks at a picture of his dead friend * Aero : Thats not the word i would use * I_Pull feels guilty * I_Pull : Dude look.... im sorry..... its just that..... * Aero fakes a smile * Aero : Its fine..... if you wanna place to stay you can stay with me..... and maybe work at the bar with me.... * I_Pull smiles * I_Pull : Yeah..... yeah id really like that.......... Aero : Good i need a friend right now..... * I_Pull and Aero walk off into the sunset waiting to continue their new safe lives *